scary stories of the circus
by AlextheLion1
Summary: A madigascar version of the simpsons tree house of horror. story 2 now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guy I know its very late but I have a Halloween story. I am still working on my other story but I wanted to do this first. For those of you who watch the Simpsons this story is like their tree house of horror so just wanted to say that.**

**Scary stories of the circus 1**

**Cold blood**

It was a few hours from Halloween and all throughout the circus animals were excited. The cubs and Adora were about to check on Alex Jr. who was in the lab mixing chemicals. They entered to see Alex Jr. about preform an experiment when he saw them. "Alex, are you excited about Halloween or what?" asked Bella. "Why wouldn't I be, this is our first Halloween with Adora in the circus." Adora blushed. "Alex what is it you are even doing." Asked Ryan. "I was about to test some minerals…." That's when they heard glass break followed by a yelp of pain. They all turned to see Serena had her paws on one of her feet in pain and a shatter beaker that had one contained a tar-like black substance on the floor. "it just tipped over." She said. Just like magic, the black substance bubbled on the floor and evaporated leaving only glass. After the glass was cleaned away, they set Serena on a clear table so Alex could look at her cut foot. "I think I see a peace of the beaker in the cut, I can get it out in a second." "Alex what was that stuff in that beaker?" asked Serena. "I'm not sure, I was about to test it but I didn't get the chance." He then grabbed the peace of glass and pulled it out of his sister's foot. Serena winced in pain as he did this. In a second it was out and was a big peace with some of the black substance on it. "Wait and I can put some gauze on it." Said Alex Jr., only to see Serena stand on both of feet no showing any pain. "No thanks, I'm not sure how but I feel better already." Just like that see walked out of the cart. Alex Jr. couldn't believe that she felt no pain. The other cubs turned to him. "Alex, why didn't she even she feel a little pain from that cut?" asked Ryan. "I'm not sure." Alex Jr. looked at the black substance on the glass fragment. "But I have an idea, just watch Serena and see if anything new happens with her."

After less than half an hour, Alex, Gia, and the cubs ran in with Alex carrying something, Serena crying in pain. "She just started doing this when we were training." Explained Gia to her son. "My skin burns!" Serena cried. Alex Jr. brushed aside some of her fur to see her stinging skin. Her skin was extremely burn as if she had been lying in the sun for a week. Before he could do anything else, right before his eyes her skin began to heal at an imposable rate. Her pain in skin then stopped only to be replaced by pain in her teeth. When it stopped Alex Jr. told. "Serena, she me your teeth." She pulled back her lips and showed her teeth. Every last tooth was sharper than normal, and on her front top jaw were two long sharp fangs. Alex Jr. knew sadly what this meant. "Serena, I think that when you cut your foot on that untested beaker you turned into a** vampire." **These works scared Serena. "How can we be sure?" Serena asked. Alex Jr. handed her mirror, when she looked into it she could see her parents and siblings but not she herself had no reflection. Gia fainted at this news. "Can you cure her?" Alex asked his son, holding his unconscious mate. "I think so but I need time since the penguins are on vacation in the other side of the country."

For the rest of the day, Alex Jr. worked nonstop to find a cure with no success. The whole time Serena sat watching him work. But as sunset arrived, she began to hear voices in her head telling her to attack. The harder she tried to ignore them the louder they grew. Then suddenly they stopped as she heard a thumping noise. She concluded the thumping, was the beat of Alex Jr.'s heart. Pained hungers stung her stomach growing worst as the beating called to her. Tears ran down her face knowing what she had to do. She stood and walked over to Alex Jr. and spoke. "Alex, I'm so sorry." He faced her "For what?" "For what I am about to do." She reviled her claws and fangs and pined Alex Jr. to the ground. Since she was bigger it was easy to pin him down. "Alex, I don't want to do this but I have to. I can't fight the hunger any more. I'll try to make it as quick and painless as I can. I'm sorry." Tears were still going down her face as she opened her jaw and go ready to bit his neck as hard as she could. Her fangs were about to bit when he spoke. "No I'm sorry." In the blink of an eye, Alex Jr. had managed to fling Serena off him and jumped back to his feet. He then got into a defense passion. "Whether you want to attack me or not, I was trained the arts of kung Fu, karate, army combat, and T'ai chi. I am be small but I can stand my ground." He said. It was at that time she felt a dark presence begin to over-power her mind. When it was finished, all feeling of her old self vanished as she looked outside and grinned. "I may not be able to fight you, but it appears I can leave now." Alex Jr. looked out the window to see what she meant, and saw the sun had set. Racing on all fours she ran off in to the woods around the parked train right past the other animals. When she had vanished, the other animals began to turn to Alex Jr. with fear in their eyes (even vitally was a little scared). They knew what had happen and if Alex Jr. didn't find a cure soon what was going to happen.

That night Alex Jr. sealed himself in his lab working three times as hard as before to find a cure. By sun rise, despite the odds had created a cure. When he rushed outside to tell the others, he found nothing but a note attached to the lab door. When he read it he turned pale. 'Dear little brother, I felt thirsty so I helped myself to the circus animals. I should thank you, because they are all no vampires just like me thanks to you. You should have seen your girlfriend when she was bitten, she wanted to drink your blood so bad but she will wait until tonight when we return. So enjoy your last day of sunshine, before we return. Also don't waste your time on that cure, even if you find it how you can't cure the entire circus before you get bitten by one of us. See you to night' the letter had a few drops of dried blood on it. As fear filled him, he knew he needed to make more of the cure if he wanted a chance to save them.

By night fall, he was ready to fight. The cure had just touch a vampire's fur/skin. When they were cured they would pass out. Then it started, the dogs appeared only to be sprayed with the cure. Suddenly he felt something strong pin him to the floor. He looked up to see that vitally was pining him to the floor and the other animals surrounded him. That's when in horror he saw Serena. Her fur was messy and dried blood covered her mouth. "It seems your plan to cure us has failed." Serena said as she reviled her fangs. Then Alex Jr. reviled he was holding a smoke pelt and crushed it on the floor and soon the room was filled with smoke. Serena heard some screams and when the smoke cleared she saw Alex Jr. had cured every member of the circus but her. She saw him just before the cure hit her. Once everyone had been cured, Alex Jr. notice a small bite on himself marked as a darkness over powered him. He grinned as he liked his new fangs.


	2. A mind divided against its self can not

**Scary story 2: ****a mind divided against its self cannot stand ****(part: 1)**

**I just want you all to remember that these stories aren't connected to my other story at all!**

It was just a normal day of rehearsal for the circus. That is until it happened. Alex Jr lost his grip on the trapeze bar and fell to the net below only the net had a rip in it. He landed head first and was instantly knocked out.

**5 hours later**

Alex Jr lay in bed motionless. Alex, Gia, the cubs, Adora, Marty, Gloria, Melmen, a few of the other circus animals, and the penguins had not left his side once. "When he wake-up?" asked Gia. Kowalski turned to her. "My tests say any minute, but what concerns me is that he too trauma to the head." Adora turned to him. "What do you mean?" "The fact that he is so similar to his father the trauma he too to his head could cause amnesia or even….." Kowalski was cut off by a moan of pain from Alex Jr. As he began to stir, the animals waited with their fingers (if they had any) and hoped he was unharmed. Alex Jr's eyes began to open to see his family around his bed side. He leaped out of the bed quickly ran to the other side of the cart. "Guys you need to stay away from me, I May hurt you." They all looked at his confused. Bella walked up to him and asked. "Alex, you wouldn't harm any of us." "No guys you don't understand. I remember I hit the ground and then when I was unconscious I had this vision of an animal that looked just like me only he was attacking me. He said that he was all of my anger and hate and he was going to take over my mind and kill you all." He said scared. Bella put a paw on Alex Jr's shoulder. "Alex just relax it was just a dream." Suddenly Alex Jr grabbed his head in pain as the look in his eyes changed from fear to anger. He then swung his claws at Bella, who just barely dodged his claws. He had an evil smile on his face. "On the contrary, you are wrong. It wasn't a dream, because when that trapeze accident I was freed from the depths of his mind. It may seem weird but even though I act different person I am still your son just a different personality slowly taking over his mind." This new Alex Jr said. He took another step forward and said "Now I shall get my pay back at AJ for imprisoning me in his mind so long , by killing you all." He got in a passion to attack.

**To be continued…**


End file.
